Love Straight To The Past
by Cherry.Sakura.Haruno
Summary: What happens when the Leaf's top pink haired kunoichi is anonymously sent to the past? What will occur while she is there? When she meets a certain blonde haired man will she fall?
1. chapter 1

**Summary :** What happens when the Leaf's top pink haired kunoichi is anonymously sent to the past? What will occur while she is? When she meets a certain blonde haired man will she fall?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I only own this plot line. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _The Deadly Mission_**

RINNNGGG!!

"Ugh," grunted the female pink haired kunoichi.

 **RINNNGGG!!**

"Shut the fuck up dammit! " Sakura yelled as she smashed her alarm clock into pieces. Sakura got up groggily to take a shower. Ten minutes she comes out clad in nothing but a towel. Just as she is about to go to her wardrobe, a knock is heard at the front door of her tiny apartment. She scurries to the door, forgetting she is only dressed in a towel.

"Hello Sakura. "A gray haired man says.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, " Sakura replies back."Is there anything I can do for you? "

Kakashi completely ignoring the fact she is in a towel says, "The hokage requests you at her office."

"Did she tell you what for?" Sakura asks.

"Yes," he says "You have a mission."

As if she were nothing but wind, she closed the door fast and hurried to get ready.

What she is wearing is her regular red shirt that has a thick white strip that runs over her zipper. Underneath that shirt she has a tan long sleeved shirt that shows her shoulders. For bottoms she has a tan skirt that stops a few inches above her knees. She is wearing her usual long boots but has red knee high socks that comes out of her boots. Her hair has grown long and stops at the bottom of her butt. She is wearing her headband in it's regular place.

As she is packing her things like ninja tools, she thinks of what this mission could possibly be.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come in!" yells Sakura's mentor through the door.

As Sakura walks in the room she sees that her shishou's face is serious.

"You have a mission," Tsunade states.

"You have to infiltrate the Iwa territory and retrieve an artifact. This artifact is very powerful, meaning I want you to be careful." Tsunade says sternly, but her eyes show care.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. " Sakura replies.

As she vanished, she thought of what the possibilities were of her completing her mission without something bad happening.

 **In Iwa Territory**

Sakura pants as she gets done dealing with about a dozen assassination nin.

Just as she is about to rest a man out of no where attacks her head-on. SaSakura wasn't really ready so she relied on instincts to help her get the advantage. Just as Sakura was about to punch the living daylights out of him with a chakra enhanced punch, he suddenly screams, "Heavenly Seal: Travel Spree!"

Sakura suddenly feels very dizzy like she's going to faint. The last thing she saw was the man laughing as if the world's most funniest comidean was entertaining him. She then heard his words, "I hope you have fun in the next." Then everything blanked out.

 **End of chapter One! What did you think? This is my first fanfic so please no flames.** **I know it's short, but I'll try to make the rest of them longer.**


	2. The Deadly Mission

**Summary :** What happens when the Leaf's top pink haired kunoichi is anonymously sent to the past? What will occur while she is? When she meets a certain blonde haired man will she fall?

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, I only own this plot line. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _The Deadly Mission_**

RINNNGGG!!

"Ugh," grunted the female pink haired kunoichi.

 **RINNNGGG!!**

"Shut the fuck up dammit! " Sakura yelled as she smashed her alarm clock into pieces. Sakura got up groggily to take a shower. Ten minutes she comes out clad in nothing but a towel. Just as she is about to go to her wardrobe, a knock is heard at the front door of her tiny apartment. She scurries to the door, forgetting she is only dressed in a towel.

"Hello Sakura. "A gray haired man says.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, " Sakura replies back."Is there anything I can do for you? "

Kakashi completely ignoring the fact she is in a towel says, "The hokage requests you at her office."

"Did she tell you what for?" Sakura asks.

"Yes," he says "You have a mission."

As if she were nothing but wind, she closed the door fast and hurried to get ready.

What she is wearing is her regular red shirt that has a thick white strip that runs over her zipper. Underneath that shirt she has a tan long sleeved shirt that shows her shoulders. For bottoms she has a tan skirt that stops a few inches above her knees. She is wearing her usual long boots but has red knee high socks that comes out of her boots. Her hair has grown long and stops at the bottom of her butt. She is wearing her headband in it's regular place.

As she is packing her things like ninja tools, she thinks of what this mission could possibly be.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come in!" yells Sakura's mentor through the door.

As Sakura walks in the room she sees that her shishou's face is serious.

"You have a mission," Tsunade states.

"You have to infiltrate the Iwa territory and retrieve an artifact. This artifact is very powerful, meaning I want you to be careful." Tsunade says sternly, but her eyes show care.

"Yes Tsunade-sama. " Sakura replies.

As she vanished, she thought of what the possibilities were of her completing her mission without something bad happening.

 **In Iwa Territory**

Sakura pants as she gets done dealing with about a dozen assassination nin.

Just as she is about to rest a man out of no where attacks her head-on. SaSakura wasn't really ready so she relied on instincts to help her get the advantage. Just as Sakura was about to punch the living daylights out of him with a chakra enhanced punch, he suddenly screams, "Heavenly Seal: Travel Spree!"

Sakura suddenly feels very dizzy like she's going to faint. The last thing she saw was the man laughing as if the world's most funniest comidean was entertaining him. She then heard his words, "I hope you have fun in the next." Then everything blanked out.

 **End of chapter One! What did you think? This is my first fanfic so please no flames.** **I know it's short, but I'll try to make the rest of them longer.**


End file.
